Ai Dee
Ai Dee (愛Dee), anche popolarmente conosciuta come Identity, è un Hatsune Miku e Megurine Luka duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Mitchie M. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Elegant. Informazioni Il titolo è un gioco di parole su "I.D." (diametro interno), dove il kanji per amore, 愛 (ai), è sostituito con il simile lettera suono "I". Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Step on up to the world's most high-spirited stage! Miku's gorgeous singing and Luka's wonderful rap will enamor anyone who hears this digital duo's dynamic duet!"'' Liriche Giapponese='君の奥に眠る　記憶は遠い夢 叶えるから　忘れないで愛Dee Yeah 迫り来る L to the U to the K to the A 場内沸かす僕の style Bombobobom 発振 my beat, to read to keep your ID! Hey lonely boy リアルな自分は ちっぽけなんかじゃない Hey lonely girl リアルの孤独は 君を強くするから 今は踊りなよ　All night long Kick the door, Heat the floor, Magical words (Groovy!) “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious” oh! Hey lonely boy 誰にも塞げぬ 君だけの生きる道 Hey lonely girl 誰にも解らぬ 明日の色恐れないで Non-stop ならもう迷わない 世界はいつだって こんがらがってるから 動かなくちゃ　ハート錆びついちゃうね 君の奥に眠る　記憶は遠い夢 叶えるから　忘れないで　愛Dee 遮るブルーの壁　吹き飛ばす音の風 さあここから　取り戻そう　愛Dee' L to the U to the K to the A が tres jolieなMIKUのstyle beepbebebeep bababababa back up set up your ID! Hey lonely boy 小ちゃなクエスチョンは　自由の扉開く Hey lonely girl 小ちゃなトラブルで　笑顔なくしちゃダメだよ それが幸せへのステップ メディアの伝言は　不安ばかりだけれど 焦らないで　好きなムーヴ見せて 君の奥に眠る　記憶は遠い夢 叶えるから　忘れないで　愛Dee 懐かしい曲の果て　感じた魔法の羽根 その想いが　君だけの　愛Dee 「ルカ！」 Add the colors to the big sight Before the world turns black and white Don’t let unity cause monotony Chante avec moi bring the symphony Wapapapapapapapapa Pupudupupudupupu Now hit the dance floor Strike your pose so Save your ID show it go! Uno dos tres quatro sing and think okay? 君の奥に眠る （Keep your style） 記憶は遠い夢（Keep a true smile） 叶えるから （Ah ah yeah） 忘れないで　愛Dee（ID party show and party） 遮るブルーの壁　吹き飛ばす音の風 さあここから　取り戻そう　愛Dee 君の奥に眠る　記憶は遠い夢･･･ 懐かしい曲の果て　感じた魔法の羽根 その想いが　君だけの愛Dee|-|Romaji='kimi no oku ni nemuru　kioku wa tooi yume kanaeru kara　wasurenai de ai Dee Yeah semari kuru L to the U to the K to the A jounai wakasu boku no STYLE Bombobobom hasshin my beat, to read to keep your ID! Hey lonely boy REAL na jibun wa chippoke nanka janai Hey lonely girl REAL no kodoku wa kimi wo tsuyoku suru kara ima wa odori na yo　All night long Kick the door, Heat the floor, Magical words (Groovy!) “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious” oh! Hey lonely boy dare nimo fusage nu kimi dake no ikiru michi Hey lonely girl dare nimo wakaranu asu no iro osorenai de Non-stop nara mou mayowa nai sekai wa itsu datte kon gara gatteru kara ugoka nakucha　HEART sabi tsuichau ne kimi no oku ni nemuru　kioku wa tooi yume kanaeru kara　wasurenai de ai Dee saegiru BLUE no kabe　fukitobasu oto no kaze saa koko kara　tori modosou ai Dee' L to the U to the K to the A ga TRES JOLIE na MIKU no STYLE beepbebebeep bababababa back up set up your ID! Hey lonely boy chiccha na QUESTION wa　jiyuu no tobira hiraku Hey lonely girl chiccha na TROUBLE de　egao nakushicha dame dayo sore ga shiawase he no STEP MEDIA no dengon wa　fuan bakari da keredo asera naide　suki na MOVE misete kimi no oku ni nemuru　kioku wa tooi yume kanaeru kara　wasurenai de　ai Dee natsukashii kyoku no hate　kanjita mahou no hane sono omoi ga　kimi dakeno　ai Dee "Luka!" Add the colors to the big sight Before the world turns black and white Don’t let unity cause monotony Chante avec moi bring the symphony Wapapapapapapapapa Pupudupupudupupu Now hit the dance floor Strike your pose so Save your ID show it go! Uno dos tres quatro sing and think okay? kimi no oku ni nemuru (Keep your style) kioku wa tooi yume (Keep a true smile) kanaeru kara (Ah ah yeah) wasurenai de ai Dee (ID party show and party) saegiru BLUE no kabe　fukitobasu oto no kaze saa koko kara　tori modosou ai Dee kimi no oku ni nemuru　kioku wa tooi yume... natsukashii kyoku no hate　kanjita mahou no hane sono omoi ga　kimi dake no ai Dee|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' The memory sleeping inside you　Is a distant dream It'll come true, so don't forget your Ai Dee Yeah, here it comes! L to the U to the K to the A My style's got the whole place pumping Boom-boo-boo-boom Here comes my beat to read, to keep your ID! Hey lonely boy The real you's bigger than you think Hey lonely girl Real loneliness will make you stronger Just dance all night long Kick the door　Heat the floor Magical words (Groovy!) Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious oh! Hey lonely boy No one's gonna get in the way of your life Hey lonely girl Don't be afraid of a tomorrow no one knows Go non-stop and there's no doubt The world Is always spinning Keep moving or your heart will rust The memory sleeping inside you　Is a distant dream It'll come true, so don't forget your Ai Dee You wall of blues　Blown away by a gust of sound Now let's get back what we lost, Ai Dee It's L to the U to the K to the A With a MIKU style that's tres jolie Beep-be-be-beep Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Back up, set up your ID! Hey lonely boy A little question opens the door to freedom Hey lonely girl Don't lose your smile over a little problem Those are the steps to happiness Even if the media's message is doom & gloom Don't worry, just show us your best moves The memory sleeping inside you　Is a distant dream It'll come true, so don't forget your Ai Dee Your wings of freedom spread to an old song That's your very own Ai Dee Luka! Add the colors to the big sight Before the world turns black and white Don’t let unity cause monotony Chante avec moi, bring the symphony Wapapapa-papapapapa Pupudaepu-pupudupupu Now hit the dance floor Strike your pose, so Save your ID, show it, go! Uno dos tres quatro, sing and think okay? The memory sleeping inside you (Keep your style) Is a distant dream (Keep a true smile) It'll come true (Ah ah yeah) So don't forget your Ai Dee (ID party, show and party!) Your wall of blues　Blown away by a gust of sound Now let's get back what we lost, Ai Dee The memory sleeping inside you　Is a distant dream... Your wings of wonder spread to an old song That's your very own Ai Dee Video 【初音ミク・巡音ルカ】愛Dee【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka